The clinical programs of the University of Wisconsin Comprehensive Cancer Center (UWCCC) are designed to improve both the treatment and care of cancer patients as well as to reduce the burden of the cancer problem in general. Our long association with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group (ECOG) has been beneficial in enhancing these goals. UWCCC investigators have a long history of strong commitment to ECOG administrative and scientific leadership. Key changes in personnel during the last five years have strengthened disease multi-modality clinics, our translational research effort, and our affiliation with ECOG. Strong multimodality and disease-oriented research efforts have evolved during the last grant cycle, strengthening our commitment to ECOG studies. Pilot clinical studies conducted at the UWCCC in genitourinary, gastrointestinal, and ovarian cancers have evolved into ECOG studies currently being conducted. Continuation of the translational research effort is a primary UWCCC goal. Our excellent affiliate program continues to rank among the best in ECOG. ECOG studies and a clinical trials approach in cancer care are essential for continued high quality in the cancer programs at UW and throughout the region. ECOG studies serve as a core curriculum for trainees and as a basis for clinical strategies. Support from the UW ECOG grant is essential to continue the development of improved treatments and the efforts to incorporate clinical trials into mainstream cancer care.